


Dirt - Destiel

by alexandraazak



Series: Dirt: OTP Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandraazak/pseuds/alexandraazak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: write your OTP arguing over chores and who is the messiest. *writing three installments with three otps*<br/>Part One: Destiel<br/>Part Two: Gallavich<br/>Part Three: Sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt - Destiel

Dean clumsily dragged himself out of bed and groggily tripped over a pair of running shorts falling flat on his stomach. He groaned and stood up to turn to the bed and glared at the lump snoring under the sky blue comforter.  
"GET UP, CAS. NOW," Dean hissed in a loud whisper.  
Cas shot out of bed, his hair an absolute mess of bed head.  
"Wh-what happened? Are the kids okay? Dean, is everything okay?"  
Dean bent to pick up the shorts and whipped them at Cas who nonchalantly put his hand out and caught them effortlessly.  
"Start picking up your crap before you have to rush me to the hospital with a broken neck."  
Dean stormed out of the bedroom and went to the bathroom to shave and shower. When he was done he went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Cas was standing at the counter staring at the dishes piled in the sink.  
"I thought you said you were going to clean this up before you came to bed last night."  
Deans face flushed pink as he remembered he was supposed to wash the dishes after work. He scrambled for an excuse.  
"I got home late... I didn't want to wake the girls."  
"Lies."  
"No. I really got home late."  
Cas tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. Dean gavein and slumped his shoulders.  
"Okay. I forgot. But I really did get home super late last night."  
Cas rolled his eyes and turned to wash the dishes. Dean looked at the clock and saw they still had time before their tiny humans would be up for food. He tiptoed up behind Cas to wrap his arms around his waist. He stopped short when he heard Cas mumbling under his breath.  
"...third day in a row... I swear to Christ... I could only..."  
Dean stopped right behind him and spoke a little louder than anticipated.  
"What?"  
Cas jumped, soap suds flying.  
"Three days in a row? Really? Have you seen our room? I almost broke my neck over your stupid shorts because you won't pick up the clothes you throw around."  
"We have a schedule, Dean. Somehow you always get out of dishes. I'm so sick of doing dishes. The water turns my hands into prunes."  
As Cas spoke he pointed a wrinkled wet hand at the calendar on the fridge.  
"We write the chore schedule for a reason. Why do we even bother if we aren't going to follow it?"  
"It's only been one or two times Cas, calm down."  
"I need to call down? You woke me up this morning yelling at me over a pair of shorts."  
Dean sighed knowing that they would never get anywhere with the current argument.  
"Let's just drop it, okay? Jo and Anna will be up soon and I don't want them to see us fighting. We can figure this out tonight when they go to bed. Even better, during nap time. That is, if you don't want to do other things in that space of free time."  
Dean leaned into Cas and watched him smile as he helped dry the dishes. He was highly considering surprising Cas with a dishwasher.  
"Okay. Okay. So what's for breakfast?"  
"Well... Let's ask them," Dean pointed behind him and they both turned to face the sound of little feet tumbling down the stairs.  
"Dad! Daddy! Breakfast time! What we eating?!"  
Dean scooped the small blonde toddler up in his arms and squeezed her tight. Cas dried his hands and grabbed up the other strawberry blond daughter to cuddle her.  
"Well, sweetie, what do you want," Dean asked.  
"Pancakes," the girls screamed in unison.  
Cas grinned.  
"Pancakes it is!"  
Dean grabbed Cas' hand with his free one and squeezed quickly to acknowledge that this moment, and moments like it, were more important than dishes or laundry or any disagreement they could ever have.


End file.
